


put your head on my shoulder

by Ro29



Series: "Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Massage, Padmé's collection of weaponry is mentioned, Passing Reference of Possible Adult Times, Space lesbians!!!!!, Stressed Padmé Amidala, and Sugi is very appreciative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: “You know, I’ve never seen a politician cry before.” Sugi observes, slinking out of her hiding place.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Sugi (Star Wars)
Series: "Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	put your head on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the same verse as 'belladonna kiss' is!
> 
> title from the song of the same name by paul anka

“You know, I’ve never seen a politician cry before.” Sugi observes, slinking out of her hiding place.

Padmé snorts, drains the rest of her drink. Lets herself have a moment of weakness, leans her elbows on her desk and presses her face to her hands, takes a steadying breath.

“Well,” she says, trying to keep the exhaustion from slipping into her voice, “ _Usually_ there is at least some semblance of intelligence present when other Senators try to get me to change my mind and support them.”

“Is there?” Sugi asks, sarcasm dripping heavy from her tongue.

Padmé huffs, “ _Yes_ ,” she stresses, “not _all_ of the Senate is useless you know.”

Sugi hums, and Padmé can just barely hear the sound of her footsteps as she circles around the desk, “No I suppose not, just the overwhelming majority of it.”

Padmé sighs, “We’ll have to disagree there, a lot of us are doing our best, but those opposing us are drowning us out, being louder and more,” she purses her lips as she tries to find a word for the clamoring she and her other allies have been having to combat, can’t and sighs, “ _annoying_ I suppose, to draw attention to themselves.”

Sugi hums again, concedes the point for all Padmé is aware they have differing views of the Senate, and leans over Padmé’s back. Wraps her arms around Padmé’s shoulders and smiles against her neck. Padmé huffs, a quiet laugh, and brings her head up.

“Well,” Sugi drawls, “I am sympathetic to your current stress levels, they are _incredibly_ high and I think you needed that quite a bit.”

Padmé bites her lip, hides her smile, “Oh?”

Sugi laughs, wicked, and presses a kiss to the side of her neck, “ _Quite,_ I think your stress levels went down by a _considerable_ amount once he started crying.”

“ _Sugi_ ” Padmé admonishes her as she holds in her laughter, slaps lightly at Sugi’s shoulder.

“Am I wrong?” Sugi asks, and Padmé rolls her eyes.

“I didn’t _enjoy_ making him cry.”

“No,” Sugi agrees easily, “But _I_ did, and _you_ enjoyed proving just how stupid his proposals were to him, which in this case is the same thing.”

Padmé laughs, “You’re _awful_. It’s hardly my fault he didn’t do an ounce of research.”

Sugi leans back and Padmé misses the feeling of her pressed against her back, the comforting weight of it, for only a second before Sugi digs her fingers into the tense spots of her shoulders.

Padmé groans, slumps forward and Sugi chuckles, leans forward to place a kiss to Padmé’s head, whispers with a knowing tone, “ _Stressed_.”

Padmé rolls her eyes, “Maybe a bit,” she agrees, melts into the touch and relishes in the way it feels like all the weight she’s been carrying has suddenly lifted.

She reaches a hand up, catches Sugi’s hand and squeezes it in thanks, drops her arm and sighs.

“I don’t have any more appointments today, and I have to admit I’m glad about it.” she laughs, “I don’t know if I could sit through another like that one today.”

Sugi laughs, “I’d have to agree with you Senator, I think I caught you itching for something sharp about five times.”

Padmé groans again, covers her face with her hands, “I _didn’t_.”

Sugi snorts, pecks her shoulder and then her cheek, “I’m afraid you did.”

She sighs, can’t help a smile as she turns to face Sugi, steals a proper kiss and presses her forehead to Sugi’s, just below the horns there.

“I _may_ have been just a _tad_ bit more stressed than I first admitted.” She says, resigned.

Sugi huffs, “Oh really? I’d never have guessed.”

Padmé rolls her eyes, taps quick fingers to Sugi’s side, “Oh _hush_ you.”

She gets only a chuckle in response, “As you wish Senator, can’t have me adding onto your stress levels now can we?”

Padmé grins, “No, but I can think of something that would be _wonderful_ for those stress levels you’re oh so concerned with.”

Sugi raises a brow, “Oh? And what would that be my dear Senator?”

Padmé smiles, sharp and leans up to kiss her again, her hand going to her holster. When she draws away she stands, spins the blaster in one smooth movement and holds it up for Sugi to see.

“Target practice is always delightful. Isn’t it?”

Sugi snorts and smiles, all teeth, her eyes warm. “ _Indeed_.”

Padmé turns, “Well then, we’d better get all packed up to leave don’t you think?”

Sugi huffs, “You mean you have paperwork you want to squeeze in and finish while I do a perimeter check?”

Padmé keeps her face even, shrugs nonchalantly, “Maybe, maybe not, just a few things to finish up before we can go to the shooting range.”

Sugi gives her a look, “Mhm, _or_ , you can finish the paperwork later.”

She can’t help her scoff as she raises an eyebrow at Sugi, “Right, except _you_ are going to insist I get sleep when we get back to the apartment instead of letting me actually _get_ the paperwork done.”

Sugi shrugs, unashamed at being called out, “Maybe, but I think you deserve a little bit of a break yes?”

Padmé sighs, meets Sugi’s eyes and holds her gaze.

Sugi huffs, leans against the wall and crosses her arms over her chest. “C’mon Love I could do this all night. Besides,” She grins, wide, “I wanna see how much you’ve improved with that piece of yours.”

Padmé narrows her eyes, bites back a grin and manages to last a little longer but, well, doing the paperwork isn’t _really_ all that appealing right now. Not in the face of Sugi in front of her, all vicious lines and gentle hands, and Padmé has always been a little too competitive for her own good.

Plus she meant what she said earlier, blaster practice is always an amazing stress reliever.

She sighs, lets the fight drain out of her with as much dignity as she can manage, “ _Fine._ You win this one.”

Sugi smiles, and it’s something close to sinful as she pulls her in for a kiss.

“ _Good,_ ” She rumbles, and Padmé’s breath catches in her throat.

_Well then_ , she thinks. If _that’s_ how this is going to go.

(She does _not_ end up doing paperwork that night. But she’s not complaining much. Sugi was right, it was _much_ better to fall into bed after the shooting range than it would’ve been to do her work.)

**Author's Note:**

> I just!!! Love them a lot!!!!
> 
> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
